


【先婚后爱】番外之琴瑟在御

by Xuwm



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuwm/pseuds/Xuwm
Relationships: 诺言xcat





	【先婚后爱】番外之琴瑟在御

郭桂鑫拦腰抱起陈正正，按在里间宽大的床上，俯身吻上了他肖想了一晚上的唇，陈正正两瓣唇瓣饱满圆润，太适合接吻。郭桂鑫衔着不放，极尽研磨。  
上唇谈情，下唇说欲，偏巧不巧，他陈正正两样均沾。

柔情蜜意间，陈正正修长的腿已经攀上郭桂鑫的腰，正隔着裤子摩挲着他早就意志不坚定的某处，郭桂鑫松开让他欲罢不能的舌尖，一道银丝牵在二人之间，陈正正眼神迷离却仿佛蛛丝结茧一般勾住郭桂鑫，“哥哥...”  
两个字叫的郭桂鑫全身的血液下涌，恨不得立刻进入美人的温柔乡，只是抽丝剥茧也是他情事里一大爱好罢了，尤其是看着穿着很隆重的陈正正，在他面前慢慢褪去所有包裹，露出鲜活的肌肤任他一品芳泽。

郭桂鑫吻着陈正正小巧的喉结，直弄得陈正正忍不住了咬着郭桂鑫的耳垂儿勾引，“哥哥你好了没呀，真是奔四了，都积极不起来了呢。”  
郭桂鑫气极反笑，分开陈正正的腿探下去，饥渴了良久的小嘴儿早湿润的等待他的进入了，“是啊，我今年三十一了，满足不了你了是吧。”  
到底是怕他太久没做了疼，郭桂鑫还是温柔的一点点送进去，完全进入时两人都发出了满足的喟叹，对床笫之欢最高的评价大概便是每一次都如第一次一般，热烈畅快。  
郭桂鑫还是轻柔的顶弄，随着陈正正喜欢，蓦的，手机响起来，陈正正慌得睁开眼，身下的小嘴也如主人般慌乱的咬紧了郭桂鑫，郭桂鑫闷哼一声，拍拍陈正正示意他放松，拿过手机看是淼淼的电话，歪心思立刻就来，他把手机塞到陈正正手里，按下了接通，“哥！我已经哄辰辰睡啦！和你报备一声哦，你放心吧！”  
陈正正一边瞪着郭桂鑫示意他老实一点，一边回应淼淼，“淼淼啊，是我，你哥没在，我知道啦，你也早点睡。”郭桂鑫一下一下缓慢却用力的挺动，陈正正努力调整自己的呼吸，只盼着对面的小祖宗快些挂电话，淼淼倒是没有好奇的问他哥去干嘛了，只是又随口说了几句便挂了电话，陈正正把电话扔出去老远，恶狠狠瞪着郭桂鑫，“你个狗东西，干嘛欺负我，你...”  
后面的话还没说出口，就淹没在郭桂鑫唇齿之间了，火热的性器一下比一下狠，捣弄的陈正正无暇顾及，一双腿软的勾不住郭桂鑫。郭桂鑫爱极了陈正正深陷情欲的样子 ，带着气音的呻吟若有若无的飘进他的耳朵里，一声声直抓他的心肝。

“宝儿，哥哥这么想你，你怎么能不想哥哥呢？嗯，小没良心的，哥哥哪次不是把你喂得饱饱的，吃饱就不认人呢是不是...”  
陈正正脸皮薄，被他一句一句的情话撩的两颊发热，却又无法反驳，张嘴只怕是抑制不住的呻吟更要印证郭桂鑫的话语，只好伸出一只手去捂郭桂鑫的嘴，“我没...啊...没有...，你...你瞎说...”  
郭桂鑫就势把爱人细长的手指含进嘴里，舔舐着他的指尖儿，陈正正浑身上下没有一个地他不爱，他爱的不能再爱了，他看向陈正正的眼睛，只怕是比天上的启明星还要亮上三分。

终于陈正正受不住了开口求他，“哥哥...不行了要....你...快点儿吧...”  
郭桂鑫笑着抬高了陈正正两条细长的腿，又继续折磨已经被磨的红肿穴口，修长的手指抚上身前可怜的性器，“谁不行啊宝儿，谁奔四了不积极了？”  
陈正正欲哭无泪，郭桂鑫哪都好，唯独床上记仇这点，每次都折磨的他死去活来。  
“我，我不行...啊...你快点吧...我不行...”陈正正伸手去摸郭桂鑫的脊背，企图通过这样的方式，让他快点结束，郭桂鑫又怎么会不知道他这点小心思，大开大合一下一下，坚挺的性器直直顶入柔软紧致的穴口，折磨的陈正正哑了嗓子，用一双红红的眼睛瞪着他，郭桂鑫这才缠绵的吻下去，尽数射进销魂的温柔乡去。


End file.
